The Invaders
by SP1R17
Summary: These invaders invade the pridelands and force Simba's pride to run away. Will they be able to survive with the invaders hot on their trail, or will they have to fight to reclaim what's theirs? Simba/Nala, Kovu/Kiara
1. Intro: Invaded

_Summary: Simba's reign will be challenged as a new kind of creature invades the Pridelands. When he encounters them, will his reign be cut short, and be taken by Kiara and Kovu? Or can Nala save him in time? (Slightly AU, Simba/Nala, Kovu/Kiara)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the title of The Lion King. All are under the Walt Disney company. Human characters do belong to me though. This is my first story, it's a little rough since I don't have a beta reader yet. Any suggestions are welcome. No flames please.

* * *

A crack of lightning awoken the sleeping king from his slumber. He jolted his head up, senses fully alert, until he discovered it was just the storm. The storm hit the Pridelands hard, causing the herds to seek shelter. He stood up and walked to the edge of the cave, sitting down and thinking of the signs his father was sending him.

"What does this mean?" Simba muttered to himself. He gazed at the waterhole in the distance, overflowing with water and turning the ground muddy and slippery. He looked up at the sky, just as a crack of lighting struck the tip of Priderock, startling the king, awakening the lionesses and the young prince Kovu. They looked up at Simba, startled.

"Simba?" Nala got up and walked slowly to his side, "Is everything alright?" she asks, concerned. Simba looks at her and back at where the lightning struck, the omen scaring him.

"Yes…everything's fine. I was just startled by the thunder." He told her, not taking his eyes off the charred spot on the tip of the rock. Nala, not buying it, narrowed her eyes slightly, following his gaze to the charred black rock. Simba looked over at her, "Hey, it's nothing. Let's go back to sleep." He tried to muster up a reassuring smile, but Nala was smarter than that. Instead, she nodded and followed him back to their spot, glancing back at the spot the lightning hit.

"Mom? Is everything ok?" the young princess Kiara questioned. Nala smiled.

"Yeah, you're dad was startled. Everything's ok. Go back to sleep, everyone." She motioned to all the rest of the pride and took her spot next to Simba. As all the lionesses slept, one troubled mind couldn't help but wonder what his father was trying to tell him.

* * *

Nala was the first to wake up the next morning and she looked around the Pridelands, noticing that the herds were returning since the sun had come back and bathed the land in gold. She made her way down to the waterhole.

"Good morning my queen!" the perky hornbill Zazu greeted Nala, perching next to her paws.

"Why good morning Zazu! How are you this morning?" she bent down to get a drink, lapping the water up.

"I thought I might just swoop down and visit! Quite a storm last night don't you think?" he grimaced. Nala laughed.

"Yes it was, it startled the whole pride." Her ears perked up, feeling someone coming. She turned her head and noticed that Simba had woken up and was making his way towards them.

"Good morning Nala, Zazu." He motioned, smiling and leaning down taking a drink.

"Good morning sire! Sleep well?"

"I slept great last night, thank you for asking." He smiled and Nala rose an eyebrow, suspicious.

"Alright well I better get going, I'll be back later with the morning report." He bowed once before flying off. Once he was out of earshot, Nala looked over at Simba suspiciously.

"You slept great huh?" she sat down and Simba looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, why don't believe me?" he rose a brow as well, mocking her. He walked into the water, his legs submerged.

"Well no, considering the fact you woke up startled last night and don't think I didn't see what happened with the lightning." She looked at him weirdly.

"Ok, it was just the weather alright? Don't worry about it." He grinned and submerged his head which surprised Nala. She looked around, trying to find him in the water.

'_Why is this familiar?' _Nala thought and then her eyes widened as she tried to retreat, but it was too late, because Simba and pulled her in the water with him. She came up a few seconds later, freezing and Simba was just laughing, his mane covering his eyes. "What'd you do that for?!" Nala exclaimed, trying to shake and lick herself dry. Simba just continued laughing, annoying Nala. She growled and jumped on him, causing them to roll around in the grass. Surprisingly, Simba pinned her down.

"Give it up Nala, I've learned all your tricks." He grinned a toothy grin. She smirked and then pushed his arm to the side, and rolling over on top of him and pinned his chest down.

"Not ALL of them." She continued smirking as Simba tried to escape. She looked down at him, his handsome red mane hanging loosely around his eyes, remembering his carefree but also careful spirit. He was becoming more like his father.

"What?" Simba said softly, watching her stare at him. She broke out of her reverie and smiled at him, her eyes half lidded. She didn't reply, instead she just nuzzled her nose into his mane, catching him by surprise but then he smiled, and rubbed his chin on her neck. "Nala, about last ni—" he was cut off when Zazu landed near the waterhole again, this time in a panic.

"Simba, Nala! I have urgent news! I've spotted a herd of these unfamiliar creatures entering the Pridelands at the northern border." Simba and Nala got up and walked over to Zazu.

"What kind of creatures?" Simba questioned. Zazu looked puzzled.

"I don't know!" he panicked and panicked, trying to figure out a decent answer for the question, straining his brain…until he fainted.

"Um…" Nala mumbled, a look of confusion on her face.

"We should go check." Simba suggested, starting a run.

"Wait! Simba! I'll go get Kovu and Kiara!" Nala called out. Simba stopped and looked at her, debating whether he should let them come. She didn't wait for his approval, as she jolted towards Priderock. Simba stood there, debating in his head, as he saw a cloud of dust in the distance. He pinched his eyebrows and took off in a full sprint towards the northern border.

* * *

There's the first part, hope you all enjoyed it. If I get at least 5 reviews, I 'll continue with it. No flames please, thanks in advance!

SP1R17


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the title of The Lion King. All are under the Walt Disney company. Human characters do belong to me though.

**I am in need of a beta reader lol, if anyone is interested, that would be great. Here's the second part, enjoy.**

* * *

Nala sprinted back to Priderock which alerted the lionesses. She found Kovu and Kiara at the spot where her mother used to give her baths. "Kiara, Kovu, I need you now. Follow me!" she didn't hesitate to start sprinting again, as Kiara bolted up and Kovu lazily stood up and ran with them.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Kiara asked trying to keep up with her, but Kovu had no problem with that.

"There have been new creatures spotted entering the Pridelands." She answered stopping and looking around for Simba. "Simba should be right here." She looked around, frantic. And then realization dawned on her. "Oh no, he's gone there alone. Come on! We have to catch up with him!" she took off full speed towards the northern border.

"What kind of creatures are they?" Kovu asked, running alongside Nala.

"We're not sure, that's why we are going to go check it out." Nala was worried. Simba is very protective, and if he feels his pride's in trouble, he'll try to take matters into his own hands. Let's just hope he doesn't feel threatened. Kovu was worried as well. Simba was like a father to him ever since he let him and the lionesses join the pride. And besides, what if Simba's life was taken? Kovu would become king then! That thought scared him, since he had big paw prints to fill. He didn't believe he was ready yet. He growled and dug his claws into the ground, picking up speed. Nala was with him and poor Kiara had a hard time keeping up. They slowed down when they got within 200 meters of the strange creatures. They came out of these black, metal beasts with round legs. And the creatures…well, they stood on hind legs with 2 arms and a head with only a little bit of hair. There was one with no hair at all!

"Ew, they're ugly!" Kiara exclaimed and grimaced. Kovu chuckled and got low to the ground so he could move up and get a better view. He moved through the grass slowly until he got to a little opening where he could see these creatures. They bore long, brown rifles with scopes. Kovu didn't know what he was looking at. They were talking, but he couldn't understand them.

"Man, it's so freaking hot out her boss!" the tall, bald man with a huge belly said, sitting on the car hood. His accent was heavy Australian. He was talking to an equally tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and very fit. He slung a rifle around his shoulder.

"Well get used to it. We're going to be here for a while." He smirked and ordered the rest of his followers to set up camp. Kovu just sat there, watching the whole thing, until he spotted red over on the other side. He looked hard and it was definitely Simba, getting ready to pounce. Nala saw it too and gasped, wondering what to do. Kiara started running, wanting to protect her dad, but Kovu stopped her and made sure they weren't seen. Nala tried to get Simba's attention but his eyes were glued to the creatures. Just as he was about to pounce, he was knocked over by a hard weight. This caught the human's attention and they pointed their rifles towards the noise. It was Nala that had knocked over Simba.

"Kiara, Kovu, run!" she yelled out as the humans started to cock their weapons. Simba and Nala took off towards the west, and they heard loud explosions, one after another. This made them run faster and faster.

"Can no one hit that damn lion?!" the boss said frustrated as he took his own rifle and aimed it slowly at Simba. He pulled the trigger but a tree deflected his bullet. "Damnit!" he said as the lions ran off into the distance. He smirked. "Boys, that lion with the red mane is priority one."

* * *

As Simba and Nala made it back to Priderock, Kiara, Kovu and the rest of the lionesses were there, anxiously waiting for their arrival. Even Timon and Pumbaa had arrived from their little trip. They left for shelter during the storm because sleeping in a cave full of snoring lions…yeah. Timon needed his 'beauty' sleep. Simba and Nala were panting hard, and then anger bubbled up in Simba.

"What were you thinking?!" he exclaimed to Nala, his eyebrows pinched together. This made Nala angry as well.

"I was thinking you were going to get killed if you would've attacked them!" she answered equally as loud.

"How do you know?! I'm only thinking about protecting my Pride!" he growled.

"Daddy please! She was just trying to protect you!" Kiara spoke up, but Simba just looked at her. If looks could kill, she would be dead. She retreated back to Kovu's side, as he nuzzled her, trying to comfort her. Simba turned back to Nala.

"I had everything under control! Besides, I don't need any protection." He growled lowly on that last part. Nala gasped and frowned, not able to retort to that.

"Woah woah woah! What is going on here?" Timon butted in, getting between Nala and Simba. This caused a déjà vu moment between Simba and Nala and his expression softened, as well as hers. Then he remembered what was going on and he growled again.

"Timon, I think this is between the lions." Pumbaa said, wanting to get Timon out of the middle. Timon scoffed and took his place on top of Pumbaa as they made their way down to the water hole. Simba just looked at Nala and she looked back.

"Look, don't worry about me. I can handle this myself. I don't need your help." Simba said before walking past Nala and the speechless lionesses back to the cave. Nala lowered her head and stood there, speechless. Kiara frowned and Kovu did as well, walking over to the queen.

"I don't know if this will help, but I think the reason Simba is angry is because…" he sighed, "…he loves you, and he doesn't want you or Kiara to get hurt. Just, give him time." He smiled a soft smile and then walked off with Kiara. Kiara smiled at Kovu.

"Thank you for that." She nuzzled his mane and he smiled, returning the gesture.

Nala sat down for a while. She lost track of how long she was there, just staring out into the Pridelands. She could see the vague outlines of what the invaders rode in. She sighed and watched as the sunset turned the land red and pink and orange. She never got tired of the sunset. She loved watching it with Simba especially. As the sunset disappeared under the horizon, she made her way back to the cave where Simba was already sleeping. But unknown to Nala, he couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. Nala looked at him and then sighed, taking her place next to him, but turning her back. The rest of the lionesses piled in, yawning and plopping lazily onto the floor. Kiara and Kovu followed suit, lying down among the lionesses. They all fell asleep right away, except for Simba. After a few hours of trying to fall sleep, Simba gave up and got up, walking into the night towards the tip of Priderock. The rain from the night before had washed away most of the charred rock. He rubbed his paw on it and sat down, looking up.

"Father…what does this mean? I need…guidance." He frowned and lowered his head, laying down. All of a sudden, his eyes felt heavy and he zoned out into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Zazu woke Simba up the next morning. "Sire, sire! Wake up! The invaders are on the move!" the sun hadn't full risen over the horizon, making the sky a very dark navy blue. Simba got up quickly, running down Priderock. "I'll awake the lionesses!" he was about to fly off.

"No!" Simba said. Zazu halted and looked at him strangely. "I'll do it on my own." He looked up and took off in a run towards the border. Zazu panicked and panicked, debating on what to do. He blew a gasket and fainted once again. Simba ran through the plains, and slowed down once he saw the humans. They hadn't noticed him yet, but they were on full alert. He moved slowly through the grass, low so they couldn't spot him.

"Oi! Boss, my feet hurt, can we stop?" the bald headed man said, sitting on a rock and pouring some water over his head. The boss rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Lewis! We've only been walking for 10 minutes!" he dragged the man up to his feet and pushed him forward. The men chuckled at him.

"Oi, shut up!" he threw his empty bottle at one of them but they continued laughing. Simba dug his claws into the Earth, following them as they walked.

Meanwhile, Nala had woken up and noticed that Simba was gone. She arched an eyebrow and made her way down Priderock where she spotted Zazu lying on the ground. She nudged him with a paw. "Pst, Zazu, wake up." He mumbled as he awoke and rose quickly.

"Nala! Simba has gone to take care of the invaders!" he said panicking. Nala gasped and started sprinting, following Simba's tracks. She growled at his stubbornness and slowed down to a halt when she saw the humans. She stayed at a distance, staying low so they couldn't see her.

Simba growled lowly and then pounced onto one of the men, catching them off guard. He growled as the men panicked, running away. Simba pounced on another, and another and another, letting out his roar. Then…an explosion and a sharp pain in his leg. He roared and fell to the ground, trying to walk on his leg, but to no avail. Just then, the men all piled on him, tying him up and covering his head with a bag. Simba growled in protest and thrashed at his enemies. The boss grinned and smashed his rile butt against Simba's head. Simba groaned and blacked out, his body limp.

Nala gasped as she watched the whole thing take place, growling and started running towards the humans but was knocked over by Kiara.

"No mom! They'll take you too!" Kiara was crying and Nala looked over at the humans. They dragged Simba away, laughing in triumph. Some of the men were grimacing at Simba for pouncing on them. Nala got up with the help of Kovu.

"You can't do it on your own." He said, watching as they took Simba. Tears fell from Nala's eyes and her eyes were filled with anger. She growled a low growl.

"We're going tonight."

* * *

Well there's the second part. Don't worry, I'll try to make it more exciting than this. There will be more action, adventure and even some romance. Please review, no flames though! Suggestions are welcome.

SP1R17


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, this one is longer and I may have rushed it a little, but there will be more action to come. Enjoy,**

'_Nala…I'm sorry.' _Was Simba's last thought before he was dragged away. He woke up later with a sharp pain in his head. He winced and tried to stand up, but he was trapped inside a small, metal cage. His leg was bleeding slightly, but the blood had mostly coagulated. _'Where am I?'_ he thought. It was nighttime and the sky was pitch black, decorated with stars, the great kings. He looked around and discovered a fire, with the invaders huddled around it, laughing and drinking.

"Ey' look! The lion's awake!" the bald, fat man exclaimed, slurring his words. He got up groggily, walking in a crooked pattern as he made his way to the cage which was perched on the back of a truck. "Aww, poor little kitty." He mocked Simba, and stuck his finger in. Simba growled and he pulled his finger out. "Well, you'll fetch a hefty price on the black market. People love lion pelts!" the men laughed with him and the fat man made his way back to the campfire. Simba grimaced and thrashed his claw against the steel cage, but to no avail.

"We're not done yet men! I saw a big herd of zebra today, we'll hit em' tomorrow!" the boss like man said, lifting his glass of alcohol into the air. The men cheered in excitement, downing the glasses.

"I gotta take a piss." One of the men got up from the circle and made his way behind the truck, opening his zipper and letting it go. He moaned, losing his balance from the pints of alcohol he downs. Simba looked at him in disgust, and something caught his eye in the dark as his eyes adjusted, but he waved it off, thinking it was his mind playing tricks. The man finished peeing and zipped up his pants, just as a heavy weight knocked him to the ground and out. Simba gasped and realized it was Kovu.

"Simba, we're going to get you out. Just wait a minute." Kovu whispered and looked towards the group of humans. They didn't hear him knock out the man.

"Where's…where's Nala?" Simba's head suddenly felt light. The men had drugged him while he was knocked out. "Where…where is she?" he was lightheaded, losing his vision slowly.

"She's over there. Her and Kiara are going to create a distraction. Just wait." Kovu whispered softly again. Simba nodded slightly.

Meanwhile with Nala and Kiara, they had to create a distraction so Kovu could break Simba out.

"What do we do?" Kiara asked her mother, watching the humans. Nala had a thoughtful look on her face. She thought for a few minutes before her face lit up. She had an idea.

"I don't think they can see us from there. Roar." Nala replied, sucking in air to let out a loud roar. Kiara followed suit and they both roared an earthshaking roar. This caused the drunken men to fall backwards from their perches. The boss man took his rifle and cocked it, aiming towards where he heard the sound, but it was pitch dark and he couldn't see a thing. The alcohol was buzzing his vision, but he ignored it.

"Hey, Lewis, get the night vision." He said quietly. Lewis, very drunk, wobbled over to the truck and came out with rifles and night vision binoculars. He handed one to the boss and handed out rifles. The boss looked through the binoculars, spotting an outline in the grass. He motioned over towards the grass and slowly walked over towards there, his rifle at the ready. The men followed, or at least tried to, all of them mostly pass drunk.

"Now Kiara!" Nala whispered, as they both pounced into different directions. Explosions of gunfire followed suit as Kovu lashed at the lock on the cage. It took him a few tries but he got it eventually. Simba was almost passed out, as Kovu pulled him onto his back. Simba was heavy, almost twice Kovu's size, but Kovu was strong and he could support him. He ran off into the dark, towards Priderock. Nala and Kiara were dodging bullets, running in patterns as the drunken men fired at them. They managed to get a safe distance, but they didn't stop running till they got to Priderock. Kovu didn't stop running, he ran his hardest. Well, as hard as he could with a lion twice his size on his back. As he got to Priderock, he collapsed on the ground as the lionesses came down from the cave, helping him and Simba up. Nala and Kiara arrived soon after, and Nala didn't hesitate to warn the lionesses of the situation.

"Listen up. I know this is hard to hear, but we can't stay here at Priderock." She said. All the lionesses gasped, as well as Timon and Pumbaa.

"Why not? What happened to Simba?" he got off Pumbaa's back and slapped Simba's face, trying to wake him up. He was out cold.

"The invaders are on the move. Eventually they will reach Priderock, and we won't stand a chance if they have those weapons. We need to move to a safer place." She frowned and looked at Simba. "If they can do this to Simba, imagine what they could…WOULD do to us." She looked at Simba solemnly, a tear escaping her eye. Pumbaa tried to comfort her, and she looked all the lionesses in the face. "We need to move now, let's go." Kovu nodded and was about to pick up Simba again, but Pumbaa beat him to it.

"I got Simba, you lead the pride." Pumbaa smiled at Kovu and he nodded in agreement. Kiara, Nala and Kovu led the pride in front, Pumbaa and the lionesses followed as they made their way through the fields, away from the invaders…away from their home. Nala looked back at the place she was born, the place she was raised, the place she grew up, the place she ruled over with Simba by her side. Then she remembered Simba. How much she wanted to say she was sorry, how much she wanted to hear him say it, how she wished he was awake.

"Nala, where are we headed?" Timon called out, perched on a lions back. Nala looked back and smiled.

"Your old home."

* * *

They were in the desert, an end not in sight. They walked slowly, preserving their energy, as the sun beat down on them, dragging them down. They had been running all night and Simba still hadn't woken up. It was about mid day the next day. Pumbaa had traded off with Kovu, since he carried him all night. Kovu, staying strong for the pride, led them with Simba on his back. No doubt he was tired, but his mother had trained him hard, to persevere when the obstacle seemed endless. Kiara was thirsty no doubt. All of them were. Timon was lazily hanging off of the lions back.

"It seemed closer than this." Nala said softly, panting. She looked over at the pride, whom was equally exhausted. "Vitani!" she called out and young lioness made her way to the front where Nala was.

"Yes?" her eyes were droopy from lack of sleep and she was tired, but she wouldn't show it.

"How much energy do you have to…scout ahead?" Nala asked, the heat getting unbearable. Vitani nodded, and started a slow running pace ahead. Eventually she faded from sight, and Nala sighed, hoping she would make it. She looked at Simba's face, expressionless. She couldn't help but lower her head and she walked towards Simba on Kovu's back and nuzzled his red mane. She wanted him to wake up, to lead the pride to safety, to fight for them. But mostly, she wanted to hear his carefree laugh again.

"Nala," it was Pumbaa talking. He was walking next to her. Nala turned to him in question. "don't worry, he'll be alright. If i know Simba at all, its that he's too stubborn to quit! Especially when he has something to look forward to when he wakes up." Pumbaa smiled sheepishly and Nala chuckled.

"That's sweet of you Pumbaa, thank you." she looked back at Simba's face. Timon jumped on top of Simba.

"Yeah, Simba's our guy. If he does die, I'd have to hurt someone!" he started laughing, but Nala didn't find it funny at all. Neither did Pumbaa. Pumbaa snorted at Timon, knocking him off of Simba.

"If there ever was a wrong thing to say, that would've been it Timon." Kiara whispered to him. Timon sighed and jumped on Kiara's back.

"I was just trying to comfort Nala!" he pouted. Kiara laughed.

"My mother's stronger than you think." she said, admiring her mother while she did. She never really saw her mother's true strength until it showed. She was strong, brave and stubborn, a good combination...sometimes. Kiara spotted something in the distance, and realized it was Vitani. "Mom! Look!" Kiara's face lightened, as well as everyone elses, when they spotted Vitani making her way back, a bounce in her gallop. Her face was drenched.

"Just a little further!" she exclaimed, taking off again.

"Thank goodness!" Nala exclaimed, as all the lionesses spirits were brought up. They started a steady, jogging pace and after about 10 minutes of that, they saw the green trees of the paradise Simba had lived in, growing up with Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa welcomed back their old home. They spotted water, most importantly, as they all found some reserve energy, sprinting towards the water, not hesitating to jump in it. The lionesses took long drinks and dipped their bodies in. Kovu slowly set Simba off his back onto the ground, while he took a long, much needed drink. Timon, after drenching his entire body, splashed water onto Simba's face like from when he was a cub when they found him. Simba's eyes pinched as he slowly opened them, his vision still blurry. He cleared his eyes and looked around at where he was. He still felt weak from the drugs.

"Where…" he saw all the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara and Kovu. When his eyes landed on Nala, he sprang to life, but then winced at the sharp pain in his leg. He lifted his leg and hobbled over to Nala, meeting her face. Everyone left to give them some privacy. "Nala…"

"Don't say it Simba. I'm sorry for…for what I did. The way I acted." She frowned and lowered her head. Simba looked at her and then frowned as well.

"No. You don't have to apologize for anything. I got angry at you for trying to help me, which was wrong of me. I was just…" he sighed, "…I was scared. Scared that I could've lost you. Scared that I would wake up…and you wouldn't be there. A future without you would be unbearable." He lowered his head, the loose hair of his mane covering his eyes. Nala looked at him, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Simba…" she nuzzled his mane again, and he did the same. He smiled and led them into the jungle, where the pride waited for them.

"So I hope you two are back together!" Timon exclaimed, jumping on Pumbaa's back. Pumbaa snorted again and Simba just chuckled.

"We were never apart." He looked at Nala and she smiled. Kiara smiled at them, nuzzling her dad and her mom. Kovu watched and smiled, then Simba spoke up to him.

"Kovu, I'd like to say this." Simba sat down, resting his injured leg. Kovu listened up intently. "I've watched you grow from a young lion, to an older, stronger lion. You carried me across the desert in deathly heat, never faltering or giving up. I'm pleased to say that you will be a strong king someday." Simba smiled. Kovu gasped in surprise and Kiara smiled wide. Nala smiled as well.

"Simba…thank you for saying that." Kovu lowered his head in a bow.

"But…" Simba wasn't finished, "…don't let your power blind your vision. You need to remember the lion you love, and what you're protecting…as king. I think you'll be ready when the sun sets on my time." Simba then smiled, walking off towards the oasis where he and Nala had spent their time together. Kovu was speechless, and the lionesses congratulated him. Kiara smiled.

"And I'll be by your side." She gave him a quick nuzzle and walked off. Kovu felt empowered hearing Simba say that, and it filled his heart with pride.

* * *

Nala had followed Simba into the jungle, him unaware of it. He bent down and took a drink out of the pool, memories flooding his head. The oasis was as beautiful as ever. The clear blue water, the delicate colors decorating the serene waterfall. The scene, so serene and peaceful, it would make anyone forget there was no world outside of this place. Nala had emerged and took a drink as well, the same spot as last time. Simba looked at her and rose a brow. She grinned playfully and he limped over behind her, jumping into the pool from a vine again. Nala laughed as she kept her distance so she wouldn't be pulled in, and Simba emerged, grinning at her. He walked over like he was going to jump in again, but instead he pushed her in from behind, laughing the whole time. Nala emerged, not enjoying the feeling of being wet. She shook herself dry and followed as Simba ran off (or limped) deeper into the jungle towards the plains. They made their way down a hill and Nala lost her balance as she started to roll down the hill, dragging Simba with her. They both laughed as they tumbled down the hill. When they reached the bottom, Simba had ended up on the bottom this time.

"Pinned ya." Nala said softly, smiling at him. As Simba lifted his paw, Nala thought he was going to flip them over, but instead he pulled her face down for a tender lick on the cheek. She smiled at this gesture and nuzzled his mane. This truly was a special place for them.

* * *

"Looks like we're on the right trail." The boss examined paw prints indented in the soft soil, heading towards the desert.

"Why is this lion so important, boss?" Lewis asked, wiping the sweat off of his bald head. The boss grimaced and drew his hand gun, pointing it at Lewis' head. All the men were silent, watching as Lewis trembled in fear.

"Because no one, not even a damn animal, makes a mockery of me!" he exclaimed, pulling the trigger. The gun clicked. Lewis' life flashed before his eyes as he prepared for the bullet to lodge in between his eyes, but it never came. The boss smirked and put his hand gun away. Lewis almost fainted as he fell to the ground on his butt. "Let's get the trucks boys. That lion is mine."

* * *

here's chapter 3. If you do read, please review, I'd like some more reviewers besides **King Ligerion** lol. Thank you! Please review, no flames.

SP1R17

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you **s-s-l **and of course **King Ligerion** for your reviews! If you do read, please review. Here's chapter 4, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the title Lion King or any of it's characters and places. Although, I do own the human characters.

Simba's pride gathered around a large tree, relaxing and recooperating from their long journey. Simba and Nala were lying down together near the base of the tree, while Timon and Pumbaa had gone off to find grubs to eat, all the while arguing about which ones are better, slimy or crunchy. The lionesses groomed themselves and each other, Kovu and Kiara had gone to look for food besides grubs. Kovu had gone with her because Kiara was still pretty young, and not a very strong hunter. The lionesses would've gone together, but they wouldn't be very effective if they were exhausted. Even Vitani was tired. It was getting closer to night time, the light blue sky now turning a light red-orange color. The stars started to sparkle, and one in particular stood out. He remembered what his father told him about that big star in the sky. It was his great grandfather Mohatu, the gentle king. He had heard great stories about how Mohatu would compromise to solve problems instead of fighting. That's why he was called the gentle king. Simba smiled, remembering that night of the storm when the lightning struck the tip of Priderock. It was a sign from his father, warning him that his reign would be challenged. Lightning represented the challenge, and the invaders represented the lightning. He was glad he didn't have to face it alone, and he looked at Nala with a smile. She was grooming herself, licking her paws.

"Simba!" a familiar voice called out. Simba and the lionesses looked up into the tree, and it was none other than Rafiki, the wise baboon. He jumped down from the branches and landed gracefully next to Simba. "What are you all doing out here?"

"We had to run from the invaders of the Pridelands." One of the lionesses spoke up. Rafiki nodded, stroking his beard.

"Ah yes. I saw dem earlier today." He pondered and a stronge wind gusted through the trees, dust and debri flew through the air. Rafiki lit up. "Simba! You must take your pride and move! De invaders are coming!" Simba jumped up when he said this, but winced and fell back down. Rafiki looked at him with concern.

"He still hasn't healed enough. The invaders did this to him." Nala told Rafiki, trying to help Simba up. "By the way, how did you find us here?" Nala was wondering how he had even known they were here.

"De winds spoke to me." Was all he said and smiled. Nala smiled as well. Mufasa was always there for them, watching over his son and everyone. Even though he wasn't there, he still guided them. Rafiki took a fruit off of his staff and opened it, taking some leaves he found around the area and crushing them, creating a mixture. He ground it down with a stone until it was a thick honey-like paste. He dipped his thumb in and spread it over Simba's wound. Simba let out a growl, but the pain soon subsided as it soothed his wound. Rafiki then took a banana leaf and wrapped it around his leg. Simba got up slowly, wincing slightly, but found it was much easier to walk.

"Wow! It's better!" Simba exclaimed, surprised. Rafiki smiled in satisfaction and then his face turned serious. He climbed up to the top of the tree and saw the invaders' trucks in the distance. He gasped.

"Simba! You must move now! Dey are coming!" Simba nodded in response as Nala assembled the lionesses.

"Nala, go look for Kiara and Kovu. Meet us at at the oasis." Simba told her and Nala nodded, running off into the jungle. "Let's go." He told the lionesses and ran off, wincing ever so slightly from the pressure on his leg. Vitani helped lead the lionesses, eventually reaching the oasis. Timon and Pumbaa showed up, their mouths full of grubs. Timon tried to talk with his mouth full.

"Thimba, thwhere are thu going?" Timon tried to ask. Simba looked at him questioningly.

"Uh…what?" Timon swallowed and Pumbaa did as well.

"Where are you going?" Pumbaa asked since Timon had a hard time swallowing.

"We need to get out of here, the invaders are headed this way." He said as a noise in the jungle caught his attention and he retracted his claws, getting ready for what was coming. All the lionesses did the same, but when Nala, Kovu and Kiara emerged, they relaxed.

"Simba! Keep moving!" Rafiki called out from a tree. Timon was about to ask who was talking but he didn't have time. The lions sprang into action, running through the forest again. Pumbaa and Timon were dumbstruck, confused. A gunshot fired and hit a tree about a foot from Pumbaa's head. They both screamed and ran like there was no tomorrow. They caught up with the lions who tried to run as fast as they could, but trees were making that difficult. Gunshots were bouncing off trees, missing them by mere inches, but this only caused them to run faster. They reached the edge of part of the jungle, a raging river in front of them. Simba looked back in panic, sniffing the air. They were getting closer very fast.

"Simba! We need to keep moving!" Nala was panicking as well, and the lionesses plus Kovu were waiting for him to make a move. He had an idea, but it was risky.

"Follow the river!" he ordered, running downstream on the bank of the river. Everyone followed suit, and soon after they started running, the invaders emerged from the jungle.

"Over there boss!" one of the men exclaimed, pointing downstream. The boss smiled.

"We got em' now! They're too stupid to realize what's at the end of the river." He motioned for everyone to follow as they started running down stream. He aimed his gun towards the lions, focusing his aim. He was about to shoot when Rafiki came out of the forest and kicked him in the face, knocking him into the river. He shot the air accidentally which alerted the lions to how close they were. The boss rose for air, very pissed off. "What the hell was that?!" Lewis looked at him, trying not to laugh.

"I think it was a monkey sir." He then burst out laughing. The boss got up and threw Lewis in the river, taking an automatic machine gun and shooting randomly in the jungle, hoping to hit Rafiki, but he was already gone. The boss kept shooting till he ran out of ammo in the clip and then started running downstream again, his men following, and Lewis way behind since he had to climb out of the river. The boss took his hand gun and shot forward towards the lions, whom were really far ahead.

Simba and the lions kept running as fast as they could. Pumbaa, remembering the jungle well, gasped. "Simba! We're trapped!" he exclaimed. Simba ignored him, knowing full well what he was doing. Nala then realized what Pumbaa meant, they all did when they saw the waterfall ahead. Simba kept running, determination in his eyes, but the lionesses were scared. Even Kovu was wondering if Simba had lost his nut. Timon pulled on Pumbaa's hair, trying to make him stop, but Pumbaa trusted Simba. Simba looked back for a split second, seeing the humans in the distance, and then he jumped. The lionesses hesitated at first, but then they jumped as well. Kiara wouldn't go, but Kovu took her with him. Timon and Pumbaa stayed up there.

"Ok…one…two…three!" Pumbaa ran but then stopped and backed up. "One…two…three!" he ran forward again but then stopped and backed up.

"Pumbaa, are you nuts!" Timon was trying to hold him back, but a bullet flew by his head. "Go Pumbaa go!" Pumbaa didn't stop this time, as he jumped. "AHHH!" they screamed as they fell 100 feet into the water. As the boss reached the edge, he stopped as well as his men. Lewis came up a few seconds later, panting.

"Damnit…" the boss said, throwing his gun on the ground in frustration. It fired a bullet and the men fell back in surprise. "We need to go back around. Come on!" the boss picked up his gun and started running back from where they came from. Lewis groaned in agony and started to run again.

"Boss…can't we just forget that lion?" Lewis gasped out. The boss glared at him but didn't answer. He just stopped, and when Lewis caught up, he threw him the river. The men resisted laughing at him.

"Lewis, you're becoming dead weight." He cocked his gun and pointed it at Lewis while he was emerging. Lewis looked down the barrel, scared for his life.

"Wait wait! You can't kill me! I'm the best tracker in this group! You won't find em' without me!" he covered his face with his hands, shutting his eyes tight. The boss just looked at him for a few seconds and then put his gun away. It was true, Lewis was the best tracker out of all of them. Lewis sighed in relief, but the boss picked him up by his collar, meeting him face to face.

"If you drag us down, you'll become a throw rug next to my fireplace!" he dropped him and then continued running. Lewis sprinted ahead of him, not liking the idea of being skinned. Ouch.

* * *

Simba emerged from the water, dragging Nala and Kiara with his mouth and paw. Pumbaa was carrying Timon and a lioness out of the water. Kovu took care of Vitani and some other lionesses until they were all accounted for. The lions lie there, in pain from the impact. Simba was in pain as well, but not as much. He dove with his body straight so it didn't hurt that much, another trick he learned while living out here. Nala coughed out water when she woke up and winced at the burning feeling on her body. Luckily, there weren't any rocks.

"Dad! Are you crazy?!" Kiara exploded but then winced when her skin tightened.

"It bought us some time to get away. They have to go all the way back through the jungle to reach us here." He helped up Nala and some other lionesses. Eventually the pain wore off and they were all up and walking again. Kovu calmed Kiara down. Timon squeezed the water out of his tail, also thinking Simba was a little nuts, but he held his tongue. They ended up deeper in the jungle, thick with green and plenty of places to hide from the invaders. Simba was starting to think it was ironic that the predators were now the prey. They the hunters, were now the hunted. "Let's get going, we need to find some shelter for tonight." He started walking deeper into the jungle, Nala by his side, followed by everyone else. After about 10 minutes of walking, Timon tripped and rolled behind some bushes. As Pumbaa went to fetch him, he realized that Timon had discovered a cave. It was very well hidden by vines and bushes, and he alerted Simba whom agreed that they could spend the night there. The cave was dark, but it would suffice. As they all got settled, Simba asked Kovu to go deeper into the cave to see if there was another entrance. As he explored, stumbling a little bit since he couldn't see, he reached a bend and at the end there was an exit that was also covered by vines and bushes. Beyond that was a small lake that broke off from the river they came from. Kovu told Simba of his find. He was pleased since if they had to run, they wouldn't be cornered in this cave.

"Simba," Nala walked up to him, "if they could track us before, they could track us now. We need to cover our tracks or lead them in different directions." She said. Simba smiled at her genius. Nala was very wise and skilled at these kinds of things, evaluating the situation for their safety. It's what made her a good hunter, a good fighter.

"You're right. We'll have to cover our tracks." He thought for a moment. "Timon, Pumbaa." He called them over.

"Yes your highness?" Timon said sarcastically. He was still a bit peeved at how Simba had made them jump off a waterfall.

"You two can do this quicker than anyone. I need you to cover the tracks into this cave and lead them in different directions to confuse the invaders. Can you do that for us? Make it look like we went farther past the lake or around it, things like that to confuse them." He explained.

"Of course!" Pumbaa said, snorting at Timon for pouting.

"Alright alright. But we better get some kind of reward for this!" he waved his finger at Simba. Simba just smiled and nodded. He'd think of something to repay them with. As Timon and Pumbaa left the cave, they were very careful of their surroundings.

--

He slashed and slashed at the bushes and plants that made it diffcult for them to pursue faster. He slapped mosquitoes and flies on his sweat drench neck and face, irritated. Lewis had not complained the whole trip, fearing for his life. He had took off his shirt, his hairy beer belly covered with sweat and his bald head a waterfall of sweat and dirt. The other men pinched their noses at the smell Lewis gave off. They had their shirts off, slashing at the plants and picking fruits off trees. The boss' muscles rippled as he violently slashed away, grunting. When they made it to the rushing river at the base of the waterfall, they stopped and dipped their heads in the water to cool down and take drinks. Some of the men pushed Lewis into the river to get rid of his smell, but even as he came out it was still there.

"Lewis, you got their trail yet?" the boss asked, dipping his shirt in the water and squeezing the water out of it. Lewis observed the ground and trees, looking for signs. He couldn't find any.

"They don't start here boss. They might start on the other side of the river." He pointed towards where Simba and the rest of the lions had emerged from. The boss nodded and looked for a way to cross since the current was too strong.

"We'll have to find a way across the river." One of the men said. The boss looked around for anything they could use to get across and spotted some vines in the trees. He stuck his knife in his mouth and climbed up one of the trees, his blonde locks sticking to his forehead. He cut some vines and let them fall. The men were wondering what he was doing. As he got down, he started tying them together to form one big long vine.

"It'll take to long to go around, we'll just have to go through." He explained to their confused looks. The men 'oh'd' and helped him with the vines. They tied one end to the trunk of a tree firmly and the other to the boss' waist. He took his knife in his mouth again and took in a deep breath. The men held onto the vine tightly, not letting him drift downstream as he swam hard to the other side. He had been under for at least a minute and they were starting to worry. Then, a hand reached out of the water and stabbed the knife in the ground. He climbed out and untied the vine from his waist. The river was very wide and powerful, but he successfully made it. He tied the vine around the handle of his knife and held on tightly to it. "Now, hold on to the vine as you cross!" he yelled to the other side over the roar of the river. The men followed his orders, and one by one they made it across, slowly and carefully. Lewis made it too, but he got cut a few times from the jagged rocks. As he emerged, he had a deep gash in his right leg. He winced, but didn't show his boss since his life was in jeopardy. He wrapped a gauze around it and a bandage tightly, concealing it with his pant leg. "Where to Lewis?" the boss asked, taking his knife out of the ground and putting it back in his boot. Lewis observed the surroundings, noticing minor disruptions in the bushes and faint prints.

"This way sir." Lewis pointed deeper into the jungle. The boss smiled and took his rifle out to be ready in case they spotted them. Lewis led them, following the trails left behind by the pride, but then he suddenly stopped.

"What is it Lewis?" the boss asked frustratingly. Lewis pinched his eyebrows together, trying to decipher any markings that give evidence of where the lions have gone. "Does the trail end?"

"No…it doesn't stop. It goes everywhere." Twigs were snapped to his left and bushes were flattened to his right, there were small prints in front of him, all going in different directions. "I…I don't know which way they went…" he gulped, feeling the frustration ooze off of his boss.

"Then we'll split up and follow all of them!" he screamed. "Lewis, Tiny, you're with me. Quincy, Jack and Steve, you go that way. Bulldozer, Zap and Vince, you follow the other trail. The rest of you, try to find high ground and see if you can spot the lions. Go!" he ordered. The men all split up, and Tiny, a man FAR from tiny, followed Lewis and the boss. "We're getting those lions, one way or another."

--

Simba's ears perked up, as well as Kovu's. They had heard a noise, a loud noise. It was definitely the invaders. He got up and peaked through the brush that sheltered the cave, watching for any movements in the jungle. The lionesses got up and prepared to run if they needed. Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa did the same, but Nala stood by Simba, prepared to help him. Kovu stood his ground as well. Everyone was dead quiet in the cave. Simba kept his eyes alert as he peaked into the jungle. Then he heard footsteps coming his way, but he stood completely still. It was a group of men carrying rifles at the ready. They started slowly walking towards the cave, cocking their rifles. Simba growled quietly and backed up, the lionesses slowly backing up as well.

"Kovu…" Simba called in the dark quietly. Kovu nodded, but it was unseen by Simba. They assumed their positions on the sides of the cave entrance. They got closer…and closer…their footsteps growing in volume…and then…

"Yo Vince! I see some prints over here!" one of the men called. They then started heading away from the cave, following the vague footprints made by Pumbaa. He managed to make them lion shaped somehow. Everyone sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Listen everyone, we can't stay in here forever. I think if we make it to the cliffs, we could lose them." Simba whispered in the dark.

"Sounds like a plan. When should we make a break for it?" Nala responded. Simba took another peak outside and noticed that the sky was very dark blue, on the brink of nighttime.

"Soon. We'll use the cover of night."

* * *

Well, there's chapter 4, hope you enjoyed! Please review, no flames please but suggestions are welcome. Thank you! By the way, I apologize for any errors, but I'm still in need of a beta reader.

SP1R17


End file.
